gingeracy
by Exotos135
Summary: short story about ginger&stacy relationship. contains stacy/ginger no incest and baljeet/...not gonna tell ya. wanna know the secret pairing?then please read!reviews are appreciated.one-shot


phineas and ferb belong to:disney

hirano,s house "9:00 AM"

stacy was in her room sleeping like a baby,when her clock sound.

stacy:hm*blink twice*huh*touches the clock*lets see what time it is.

*stacy got up from her bed and followed the hallway until she reached ginger,her sister,room*

stacy:*knocking*ginger,ginger?.

*the door opened revealing an 9 year old japanese-american girl that looked

just like stacy,it was her younger sister,ginger.*

ginger:what is it?why do you have to wake me up this early?.

stacy:didnt you had something to do at 9:00 AM?.

ginger:yeah,i should be ready for the fireside girls reunion at that hour,why?.

stacy showed the clock to ginger,when she had seen what time it was...

ginger:NANI?9:00 AM?WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?.

stacy:since when is my duty to be your clock?.

ginger:since,i asked you yesterday!.

*stacy didnt knew what she was talking about* *ginger pulled out a strange helmet that could see trought the memories of the person using it*

stacy:ginger,where did you got that?.

ginger:well you know being half japanese-

stacy:ginger..tell me the truth.

ginger:phineas and ferb made it.

stacy:hmm,i knew it.

ginger:but just look at the memory!.

*ginger activated the helmet showing her memory of yesterday*

yesterday at hirano house,kitchen "5:52 PM"

ginger opened the door and said happily:

im back from the fireside duty!.

:oh ginger youre covered in mud!what did you tried to earn today?.

ginger:the "spa mud bath assistant" badge!.

:and wich part had to do with the dirt?.

ginger:the whole part!even the badge!*shows the spa manager badge*

ginger:ok,the badge covered in dirt was my fault,but the rest wasnt!.

:just take a bath already.

ginger:ok,oh and stacy,stacy!.

*stacy,at the time,was messaging candace without paying attention to what her sister was saying*

ginger:staaaacyyyyy!could you wake me up tomorrow i have to take extra sleep today.

stacy:yeah,yeah whatever.

ginger:thanks,now ill go take a bath.

*ginger turned off the helmet*

ginger:see,you promised.

*for her surprise,stacy was ignoring her*

ginger:*facefault*ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!.

stacy:huh?

ginger:anyway i have to get prepared!.

*1 minute 30 seconds later*

ginger:ready!now where did i put my bag?.

stacy:is this yours ginger?*holding gingers bag*

ginger:yeah,now give it to me please!.

stacy:ok,catch!*trows the bag at ginger*.

*ginger caught the bag,but in her face*

ginger:itai..

stacy:are you okay?.

ginger:yeah,just a little headache.

stacy:im glad.

ginger:well time to go to the fireside girls HQ!.

stacy:good luck with the reunion!.

ginger:arigato!.

later that evening

hirano,s house "5:24 PM"

*ginger opened and closed the main door,and was greeted by her sister*

stacy:hi,youre here earlier.

*ginger was silent*

stacy:ginger?.

*stacy moved her sister,s face up to hers,just to see that her eyes covered in tears*

stacy:huh?.

ginger:*sob*...*sob*...ONEEE-CHAAN!.

*ginger hugged her older sister,needing some comfort from her*

stacy:wh-what happened?.

ginger:bal*sob*jeet...balje*sob*et.

stacy:baljeet?whats up with him?.

ginger:he..*sob*...he.*sob*...UWAAAHH!.

stacy:look,look ginger calm down,i know,why dont you wipe your tears,relax a little

and tell me what happened when you meet baljeet at his house,ok?.

ginger:*wiping her tears*uh huh...

stacy:good,now follow me.

ginger:o..k.

stacy, room "5:25"

stacy:now tell me,what exactly happened when you visited baljeet.

ginger:well...

*baljeets house "half hour ago"*

ginger:*sigh*stay calm,ginger,stay calm.

*ginger knocked at the door*

*baljeet opened the door*

baljeet:oh hi ginger,what are you doing here?.

ginger:well,i wanted to tell you something.

baljeet:what coincidence!,i have to tell you something too!.

ginger:really?..then go first,if you dont mind.

baljeet:ok,hey holly come here!.

ginger(mind):holly,whats she doing here?.

holly:baljeet,honey!.

*holly hugged baljeet with a big smile on her face,and raising her left leg*

ginger:hi holly,baljeet,what is she doing here?.

baljeet:well...ummm...how do i say this..holly could you say it for me?.

holly:of course,baljeet!.

*ginger was confused*

holly:you see,baljeet and i are boyfriend and girlfriend now!.

*ginger was shocked when she heard holly saying that,as she became paralyzed,

she could feel her heart being destroyed in trillions of pieces*

baljeet:well,now that i...we have told you our is it you wanted to tell me?.

ginger:...no...thing.

baljeet:...well thanks for the visit,umm could you keep this a secret between the tree of us?

ginger:...yeah.

baljeet:thank you,goodbye.

holly:bye ginger!.

*baljeet closed the door,and the second it was closed,ginger broke into tears*

ginger:baljeet...*sob*...why?.

*flashback end*

stacy:hmmm,so thats what happened.

ginger:...*sob*..baljeet.

stacy:ginger...i know this is hard for you,seeing the one you love so much

being with another that isnt you is heart breaking.

*ginger gived a hug to stacy,covered in tears*

stacy:but,dont worry,youll find someone better.

ginger:like who?.

stacy:only you can decide that.

ginger:...

stacy:now,ginger,do you fell better after this conversation?.

ginger:a little,thanks onee-chan.

stacy:im glad*hugs ginger*.

ginger:im going back to my room now.

stacy:good,a little rest will be good to you.

later that night

ginger,s room "9:40"

*ginger was unable to sleep because,every once in a while,she would remember the love she just lost:*

baljeet.

*after a while,she decided to sleep with her older sister*

*ginger opened the door of her onee-chan,s room*

stacy(sleepy):ginger,is that you?.

ginger:*gasp*!sorry onee-chan it just-

stacy:that you cant sleep isnt it?.

ginger:yeah,how did you knew?.

stacy:forgive me if i wanswer your question with a question:but do you want to sleep with me tonight?

*ginger blushed a little as it was the first time she would sleep with her sister*

ginger:y-yeah,i mean,if it doesnt bother you...

stacy:nothing with you bothers me.

ginger:...thank you.

*ginger went to stacy bed and both hugged eachother as they begin to fall asleep*

ginger:good night,onee-chan.

stacy:good night ginger.


End file.
